


Secret Truths

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Sheleigh confesses her love for Patrick to Mother Superior on the phone-Writing prompt: Write about a secret a character has been keeping.
Kudos: 2





	Secret Truths

**Secret Truths**

**Characters:** Sister Bernadette | Sheleigh Turner. Mother Superior 

**Rating:** PG

**WC:** 437

**Summary:** Sheleigh confesses her love for Patrick to Mother Superior on the phone

**Writing prompt:** Write about a secret a character has been keeping.

“I don't know where to start.”

“Start at the beginning “

“That's just it. I don't know when it began. It just became. I didn't ask for it. I didn't plan on it. it just happened. “

“Tell me the first time you were aware of it.”

“He kissed my hand. That’s when I knew for sure.”

“When was this?”

“After the two legged man race when I scraped my hand when I fell. I went to wash it off and put some antiseptic on it and he came in to see if I was alright. He offered to look at my hand and I held it out to him. He looked at it then he kissed it.”

“What did you do?”

“I pulled it away of course. I had vows. I was standing there in my habit and it should have been obvious to him but….”

“But what?”

“The look in his eyes when I pulled away made me turn away from him. I couldn’t bear that I had hurt his feelings. I tried to explain that it was because of God not him but I don’t think it made him feel any better. I didn’t feel any better.”

“Did you tell him how you felt about him?”

“No. Not while I was still bound by my vows. I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling at first. It was all so confusing.”

“When did you decide to act on your feelings and separate from the church?”

“When I went to the sanatorium. I had nothing to do but think. He sent me letters but I didn’t open them at first. I waited until I was sure of how I felt about him.”

“What if he was telling you that he'd found someone else?”

“Then my heart would have broken into a thousand little pieces. But his letters were full of love and I knew he felt as I did. I called him. It was silly but I had to hear his voice just to make sure.”

“And were you sure?”

“Yes. Down to my toes. So was he. He asked me to marry him straight away. Are you angry with me for leaving?”

“No. Your path has changed. I can’t be angry with you for that. You have my blessing to leave us and follow this new path.”

“I’m not leaving the church. I’m just leaving the order. I still have my faith.”

“I know and I never had a doubt in your faith. Marry this good man and be happy.”

“I will. I am signing the papers today in Sister Julianne office. Thank you for understanding.”


End file.
